


Yes, Sir

by CrustyCrout0n



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrustyCrout0n/pseuds/CrustyCrout0n
Summary: what happens behind closed doors is only for the captain and commander to know about. It's a secret they've had for years, and one they would keep until their deaths.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Re-written from my old account. Enjoy! <3

Hands rested on the base of the desk, palms sweaty and forehead pressed against the cool wood.

Levi felt way too exposed, body completely bare, and legs spread.

"If you're not quiet...someone's going to hear you," Erwin muttered into Levi's ear as he slipped another wet finger into the other's ass, eliciting a moan that echoed throughout the room. Levi really needed to keep it under control. And, as much as Erwin loved to listen to the smaller man quiver and moan beneath him, the cadets were still at camp and someone was bound to walk past his quarters.

Levi squirmed, basically pleading as his lips parted, breathless pants falling from his lips. It was not fair being told not to be loud when Erwin was teasing him like this, playing with every inch of his body, but not necessarily playing with it /enough/.

"Ah..fu..fuck, Erwin.. stop teasing me then, you ass," Levi breathed as he clung to the sides of the desk to keep him steady. And what a sight this was indeed the Captain; humanity's strongest, pinned against the commander's desk with three of his fingers shoved so deeply into Levi's ass he was about to scream. The only response Levi got was a dark chuckle from Erwin and the feeling of the other's free hand coming around to cover Levi's mouth.

"You're being too loud, why should I reward someone who's being so naughty?"

Just then Erwin's fingers curved slightly, rubbing against the area the commander knew too well and Levi had to bite down on his own hand to keep himself from moaning, knowing that Erwin was hitting against his prostate just to fuck with him. Levi moaned nonetheless, the noise being muffled by the palm of his hand. Erwin really did know how to get Levi worked up and it really fucking pissed him off.

"Now, now. If you can prove to me that you'll be a good boy, I might just give you what you want," He muttered lowly into the raven's ear, sending a shiver down Levi's spine and straight to his aching cock that so desperately wanted to be touched.

Levi nodded slowly, his one hand moving from gripping the side of the desk to behind him, reaching for any part of Erwin to touch; to let him know that he was going to be on his best behavior, or in other words, do his best not make any kind of noise.

Erwin must have noticed because he brought his hand down to Levi's hips before removing his other hand from Levi's ass and turning the smaller man around before setting him up on his desk, pushing off the mail and files onto the floor, they could always be picked up later.

"mm, good boy," he praised quietly before trailing one of his hands down to his own boxers, palming at his own erection before tugging his trousers down and tossing them to the side of the room with his foot.

"Why don't you tell me what you really want," Erwin whispered into his lover's ear before pressing a wet kiss to Levi's neck.

Levi contained a moan from within himself, his eyes going half-lidded as he listened to the other.

"Ha.. please..," he whispered, his hands coming up to wrap around the blonde's neck to pull him closer so he could whisper into Erwin's ear. "Please fuck me and fill me up," he muttered, licking his lips before letting his tongue lick the other ear, down the man's neck before pulling back.

Erwin only let out a slow sigh, his eyes shutting for a second and Levi swore he was watching this commander of his loose his composure, because next thing Levi knew he was being pushed down onto the desk until his back roughly came in contact with the cold wood, and Erwin's body towered over him.

Erwin's free hand already lining his cock up to Levi's hole, and the blonde didn't even give Levi a second to prepare himself as he quickly and quite roughly pushed into the raven, making Levi bring his own hand up to cover the gasp and scream that dared to breakthrough.

"Haa..." Erwin breathed, his body pressing against Levi's as his hands moved up to wrap around Levi's thin thighs, pulling them up and around his waist as he brought the other closer, his thrusts getting deeper the more he brought Levi close to him.

"God.. you're so tight Levi, I should fuck you on my desk more often," he whispered, his grip on Levi's thighs tightening, making Levi's handgrip tighter against his mouth as he tried his best to remain quiet. God this was cruel.

Within the silence of the room, all you could hear was the lewd smacking that Erwin's thrusts made, and the muffled moans that Levi had to suppress. And finally, Levi couldn't take it anymore as he removed his hand from his mouth, reaching into Erwin's blonde locks to tug him down in a heated kiss, his tongue grazing against Erwin's teeth as he asked for entrance, even though Levi didn't need it. Generating another moan from the back of his throat, Levi bit down on Erwin's bottom lip, knowing very well that it was going to leave a mark.

That caused Erwin to push Levi back down onto the table, a thud echoing in the room as Erwin let out a sigh as he shook his head, almost disappointed.

"Ah Levi you know better than that," he muttered quietly, his hand roaming up to Levi's throat as he squeezed lightly, making the other whimper. "You know only to make marks where no one can see them, do I need to remind you who's in charge?" the blonde questioned as he tilted his head, ramming into the other, knowing all too well that he had just hit the others prostate.

"Nng.. n-no.. you don't.." Levi panted, eyes brimming with tears as Erwin directly hit his prostate surprised with himself that he didn't cry out like he usually did.

"Y..you're in charge."

"Sir."

Erwin hummed in amusement, his free hand gripping under Levi's ass so he could continuously hit Levi's prostate as he rammed into the raven. Erwin's favorite part of this was watching humanities strongest wither beneath him; knowing that he could turn Captain Levi into a whimpering mess. He was glad he had that kind of power, he fucking ravished in it.

"E...Erwin.. p.. please," Levi almost mewled, one of his hands trailing down to his own cock that had been neglected this whole time; slender, pale hands wrapping around his dripping length as he began to pump in rhythm to Erwin's thrusts. Fuck, Levi was a wreck and he knew that if they kept it up at this pace he wasn't going to last much longer.

"E...Erwin..if...if you keep... ahh... I'm not.." Levi tried to muttered, wondering if his broken sentences were going to make sense to the other who seemed to not care as his thrusts got faster and harder.

"No..ah... Erwin.." Levi cried out, back arching off the wooden desk as his eyes shut tight, a moan slipping past his lips and filling the air. "Ah..f..fuck Erwin... I'm coming.. " He mumbled over himself, his body tensing, and when he opened his eyes all he saw were stars. He couldn't remember when Erwin clamped his hand over Levi's mouth to silence him.

Erwin on the other hand, as soon as he saw his lover come; his hot sperm landing on both of them, and Levi's hole becoming undeniably tight, it sent Erwin over his edge, his thrusts becoming erratic as he dipped his head, letting his mouth trace slopping kissed down Levi's chests, his teeth sinking into the pale flesh to hold back his own moans.

"Ha.." Erwin breathed, his body slowly coming down from his orgasm. "..you were perfect, as usual.." he whispered, blonde locks clinging to his forehead as he peered up at Levi who looked like a complete mess.

With his arm over his face to cover his eyes, his whole body was flushed, his usually pale skin highlighted with pink, and his raven hair disheveled and stuck to parts of his forehead. It really was quite a sight to see.

"S..shut the fuck up," Levi muttered quietly, his voice still breathy as he himself tried to relax his body. "Pull out of me, your come is still inside," Levi muttered, not even embarrassed at his own words. The two of them have been doing this...been together for so long that things like this were normal.

Erwin only laughed, slowly pulling out with a grunt before leaning to his side to grab a rag that he always had handy in his room, for these specific occasions to be exact.

"Yes, my love.." He muttered, letting his fingers go back into the other only to clean him out, a pleased hum falling from his lips when he was finished. Erwin pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of Levi's thigh before standing back up, offering a hand to the other who was still laying across the desk.

"..mm..thank you," Levi muttered; averting his gaze from the other as he took the commander's hand and slowly got off the desk, wincing as he felt the familiar pain in his hips.

"You could have been a bit more gentle... I have training tomorrow.." He sighed and ran a hand through his dark locks. Erwin only chuckled and shook his head as he leaned down to plant a kiss on the Captain's lips who grunted at the gesture but didn't pull away.

"I would have but you were enjoying it too much," he replied with a smirk and let go of the other to grab their stranded clothes.

Levi only tsked at the man and grabbed the clothes when they were given to him. "You.. you're lucky..." he muttered, to which Erwin nodded in agreement.

"I know because if you didn't love me so much you wouldn't let me do the things I do," he responded, ducking when Levi's boot was thrown at his face.

Levi, who was pink once again, muttered another, "shut up," before putting on the rest of his clothes.

"..You're right though," Levi muttered after he was finished getting dressed, his feet taking him behind Erwin, as he wrapped his pale arms around the bigger man's torso.

"I do love you too much."


End file.
